


The Incubus inside Riddle Manor

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, incubus tom riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: The Potter family have moved to Little Hangleton to start living inside the Riddle Manor, but what Lily and James don’t know, is that their precious son Harry has befriended the demon living inside it. An Incubus named Tom. Even worse Harry has falling in love with Tom and every night the demon feeds on him.





	The Incubus inside Riddle Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/gifts).



> This is my gift for Asa for the tomarry secret santa exchange. Merry Christmas!!  
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> I tried to keep it short, but I just can't write short one-shots lol. Many thanks to Red for helping me and beta-reading this story! It wouldn't have turned out this good without her help <3!

**Translated in Vietnamese:[Read it here](https://uniworldcom.wordpress.com/2019/01/24/the-incubus-inside-riddle-manor/)**

 

  **The Incubus inside Riddle Manor**

Two  years had gone by since the day the Potter family started living in the Muggle village named Little Hangleton and at the beginning Harry couldn’t really get used to living in such a small village that was cut off from the outside world. It was quite odd that those Muggles, non-magical people, lived such simple lives, especially in this era.

There was a graveyard adjoined to a small church, a bakery and a few farms which provided meat and wheat. And that was it.  
  
At first Harry doubted he would stay long inside the house the Muggles claimed to be haunted, but he changed his mind when he met the other inhabitant of the place called Riddle Manor.  
  
A little less than two years had gone by since the day Harry met Tom, or as the Incubus liked to be called, Voldemort. The Incubus which lived in this house for far longer than they…

* * *

Their relationship didn’t start out sexual despite the nature of the Incubus, and Harry quickly grew fond of the male sex demon.  
  
Harry was shocked when the demon first appeared inside his bedroom, black eyes staring at him with undeniable hunger. Both of them frozen in shock and Harry wondering if he should call his parents. But the moment he opened his mouth the demon warned him with a stern look and a small growl and he quickly closed his mouth as he kept his eyes on him.  
  
The demon approached him and those hungry eyes roamed over his body, making Harry suddenly self-conscious. Never before had he felt like this, but then again he was being stared at in a whole different way.  
  
Tom introduced himself after he was certain that Harry wouldn’t scream or call his parents, graceful and elegant as he bowed, those dark eyes never leaving his. Harry should have known it was that precise moment he was already lost.  
  
Later Tom explained that Tom didn’t want to have sex with him while he was underage. Harry was old enough to know about it all, but he was still 17 when they first met. Even though the demon said he wouldn’t mind for such a strong wizard to share his bed, which made Harry flush at the praise.

They shared the bedroom, since it belonged to Tom originally and they talked a lot. For Harry it was nice to have a friend inside the remote village, where he had no one. The younger ones all moved away and Harry had no choice but to stay with his parents until he was old enough to live on his own.  
  
Tom stated that he liked Harry’s company as well, explaining that it had been a long time since the demon had any meaningful interaction with humans, other than the much needed sex. It was because of his morals Tom had not touched him at all. Yet the demon had grown intrigued by him and therefore willing to share his living space with him. Tom had said that he should be grateful that he hadn’t thrown the whole Potter family out, like he did with other families who dared to enter, but admittedly the other families had all been Muggles.

Though things started out relatively innocent, when Harry became curious about sex with Tom and his dreams changed drastically from normal dreams to wet dreams, Harry knew he was fucked. It was a few months later that he turned 18, but he didn’t have any idea how to let Tom know that he wanted more. He was scared of having sex with an Incubus...  
  
Harry knew Incubi could suck the life out of their prey during intercourse and he didn’t want to die. Even if his death would be a most pleasant one, in the throes of passions and high on orgasm.  
  
When Harry mustered the courage to tell Tom this a few weeks later the demon promised him that nothing bad would ever happen to him and Harry relented. Since it was his first time he wanted it to be special. Not just for him but for Tom as well. It was obvious that Tom had few friends and even stayed away from other demons. On Harry's birthday Tom claimed he never even received any kind of present in his entire life.

That was when Harry's decision was finally made. He would give himself as a present to the Incubus on Christmas. And when Harry finally gave himself to Tom on Christmas Eve and Tom’s human form turned into a demon straight from nightmares, he only felt excited. Tom’s black eyes turned a vibrant red and two black horns sprouted from Tom’s head as if they had always been there. And then there was a narrow red tail that was wiggling excitedly, which Harry thought could resemble the movements of a snake.  
  
Apart from the dangers of having the life sucked out of him, Harry knew that sex with Incubi was highly addicting and even witches and wizards were drawn in. Their bodies remained human after all, despite the magic which flowed through their veins. They became lost, drawn towards the demon and just as easily addicted to it as Muggles. And once the addiction started it was hard not to seek out an Incubi.

And with every intercourse they had their health rapidly declined, until eventually death claimed them.  
  
Continued sex with an Incubi resulted in death. That is what Harry had learned in Hogwarts about those dark creatures. However, Tom promised him that he would be fine, and that as long as he had anything to say about it Harry would _never_ die.  
  
A little more than one year had passed by and Harry remained relatively vigorous and healthy. Some days he was a bit more tired, perhaps, and he'd had a few minor illnesses, but nothing extraordinary or fatal.

Tom always made sure that he was well fed so he wouldn't drain much of Harry's life force. And deep down Harry knew there was something wrong with having Tom do this, but it had been a long time since he cared. Maybe he was addicted to Tom…  
  
Harry’s eyes closed at a particularly hard thrust from Tom and his hands raked over the demon’s back. “What were you thinking so deeply about?” Tom asked, his voice a soft whisper near his face.  
  
Harry gasped as he opened his eyes. “You…” He replied with a small smirk.  
  
Tom seemed pleased by his reply as a satisfied growl echoed through the warded bedroom. It wouldn’t do for Harry’s parents to walk in on them and Harry always made sure to ward his room every night as sex between them could turn out to be quite loud.  
  
Harry felt the thick, hard shaft in his ass slowly being pulled out till only the tip remained inside and then Tom thrusted it in just as slowly. It was a form of agony and yet it felt nice as it seemed to heighten his pleasure, his eyes fluttering close. It made him feel cherished as the demon was kind, which rarely happened and therefor Harry appreciated it so much more.  
  
Harry tensed as he felt Tom’s tail move around his aching member, his body trembling from the sheer pleasure and the emotions that went through him. “What has you in such a good mood, Tom?” Harry asked breathlessly. It was rare for the demon to have such high spirits.  
  
“In a few days it will be Christmas,” Tom said as he slowly kept fucking him and the tail tightened around his aching erection, making Harry moan and buck his hips for more friction.  
  
Tom chuckled and leaned down, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. “Or maybe it is because of….” Tom whispered against his lips before claiming them in a passionate kiss, which made Harry’s heart beat faster. “You,” the demon said, echoing Harry.  
  
Harry let out a soft laugh as he felt something flutter deep inside of him. He was Tom’s special boy after all. And even though the Incubus often went out to sate himself, Harry always knew that Tom would return here and fuck him every night, feeding off of him as well.  
  
And Harry would be here, waiting for him. He moved his hands, carding his fingers through the sleek, black hair and touching the sensitive horns that sprouted from the demon’s head. Tom gasped at the feeling. “Show me how much I mean to you then, Voldemort,” Harry whispered against Tom’s lips, seeing those red eyes darken in lust at his chosen name.  
  
Harry grinned cheekily up at him, knowing how easy it sometimes was to rile up the demon when he used his chosen name instead of Tom. That night would soon become the most pleasurable night Harry ever had as Tom pushed him to his limits and fucked him till early morning, leaving his arsehole gaping and leaking with cum.  
  
Harry knew that he would never settle for a human lover and his first choice would always be Tom. Maybe Tom had made right on his promise and he had ruined him after all. And yet Harry couldn’t really care about it.  
  
He was content as he laid on Tom’s chest as his body slowly relaxed and his breathing evened out. His body was covered in a layer of sweat, and its scent and the scent of sex filled the air.  
  
“You never really explained why you like Christmas so much,” Harry whispered softly, wondering if Tom would indulge him. There was still so much he didn't know about the demon that shared his bed.

Tom hummed and Harry looked up, meeting his gaze. Those red eyes were now black as they looked back at him and his horns were hidden. Without them Tom seemed an ordinary human. A charming and handsome human, who could easily draw people in.  
  
Tom’s hand slowly stroked over his back and Harry shivered slightly at the feeling. “Don’t you remember our first time?” the demon asked.  
  
“Of course I remember,” Harry quickly said. Their first time had been on Christmas, but Harry didn’t think it meant so much to Tom. “It was on Christmas Eve last year.”  
  
“Exactly.” Tom said as he shifted closer and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I never celebrated Christmas before, Harry. And you gave yourself to me that night and all the nights that followed.”  
  
Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the words, wondering if Tom was insinuating what he thought. “You are my first Christmas gift, Harry. And I intend to you keep you forever.”  
  
Harry smiled even as he felt his cheeks turn red at Tom’s words. “And I intend to stay for as long as you will have me.” He was shocked that he actually meant it.  
  
Tom grinned as he combed his fingers through Harry’s unruly black locks. “In that case, it will be forever. I will never tire of you, Harry.”


End file.
